Together Forever
by Sea Eagle
Summary: In the wise words of Vladimir of House Dracul in Dracula Untold: "Why worry about this life and the next, when we were born from the last?". Those words couldn't fit this one-shot better. Just read it and find out what i mean.


**EWGF, 3,1,4, db 2~5 Jun goes b+2,4, and Kazuya ends with CD 3. Okay, seems like a good com-...OH! Hey there! Just brushing up my Tekken skills. After all, i AM trying hard to play at a tournament like level. So, to make up for my lack of stories, here's a 3000 word Icebreaker one-shot! Why? Because OTP, that's why.**

* * *

><p>It was a stormy, blizzardy night here in Arendelle. All the houses were locked, and there was no one in sight. If you're wondering, no. Elsa did not cause this blizzard. It just started on it's own. Hey, it's winter, for god's sake. You gotta expect at least ONE blizzard to come during the season. But if there's no blizzard, then that's a blessing my friend. Treasure it well.<p>

Anyways, the royal sisters were in the library, just reading some books. And by books, i basically mean Lord of the Rings. Oh no, wait, that doesn't exist yet...anyways, moving on. They were just having a good time at the edge of their seats reading the story, when the window accidentally opened. Hearing the roaring cold wind, Anna rushed over to close it. She seemed to be struggling a bit, but hey, the wind is rough this time of year, my friend.

"Phew, sure must be cold out there." she said. "Hope the shops and houses don't topple over."

"Anyone outside?" asked a worried Elsa.

"Hang on, lemme check." and so, she looked out the window, looking for anything that might be a sign of life. Luckily, she didn't find any. At least, not in her line of sight, anyway. Until...

"Well, no one's there. Then again who would be stupid enou..."

And then, there he was. A silhouette in the blizzard, slowly walking towards the castle with a limb. Nothing on his face, yet. But it seems like he might die soon.

"Um, Elsa?..."

"What?" replied the queen, walking over to the window to see the matter at hand herself.

And she saw exactly what Anna saw. Only this time, it was no longer a silhouette. They could see the man in full color. Muscular build, black hair, with strokes of white from the snow, and a very pale skin. He donned a beige tunic underneath a brown cloak, coupled with brown trousers and boots. And he looked like he was doomed to die of cold.

"Quick! Send a guard to bring him in!" commanded Elsa.

And with that, Anna hurried to inform the guard of this man.

Luckily, they were able to rescue him within 10 minutes. He lied in the guest room, where the maids spent the next half hour trying to warm him up. The two royals stood outside the room, watching over him. Though Elsa seems more concerned out of the two. I mean, who knows, what if she actually WAS the one who caused the blizzard and may have killed him?

And then, they heard a sound.

"Whe-where am i? *cough*"

"Good, you're awake." said Anna. "Why were you out in the blizzard?"

"F-f-f-forgive me, ma'am." replied the man. "I w-w-was kicked out by my landlord. I have no place to stay at."

"What's your name, kind sir?" asked Elsa.

"M-my name i-is Ralph William Riggs."

Get it? Ralph W. Riggs? Wriggs? Wrecks? Get it? 'Cause he wre-ah, the hell with it.

"Well, Sir Ralph, you may stay here until you recover. Who knows? Maybe you'll be of some use in the castle."

"T-t-thank you, your grace."

And find some use he did. Within mere months, he was already in training as a royal guard. He seems to prefer more melee than ranged, prefering to use the spear rather than the crossbow. But then again, he seems like he'd be better using melee instead of crossbows. Because he uses them like a beast.

Armed with only a spear, he'd take down his entire squad on a regular basis during spars. With swift spins to deflect enemy attacks, fast swings, and extremely accurate stabs quckily helped him push through the ranks. Though, only in terms of popularity. In terms of military ranks, he's only but a castle guard.

But that's not the only reason why he's that popular. The reason he was...is the fact that he may be the lost son of Vlad the Impaler.

Anytime Ralph would train with a dummy, he'd pierce it with his spear, and simply leave them them there, with the spear standing, facing the sky as the dummy hang there like a ragdoll. In fact, he actually filled an entire field with impaled dummies...and a failed assassin.

One day, he was approached by the captain of the royal guard, with a simple request.

"Ralph, i'd like you to do a favor for the queen." he said. "Due to the attempted assassination last night, the queen feels rather...unsecured. Would you be so kind as to be her bodyguard for the rest of your time in the guard? I've requested other compatible members of the guard, but they were called upon for other missions."

"Hmm...i guess i could be of assistance." replied Ralph. "I accept your request, sir."

"Thank you, Ralph. Your service is much appreciated."

Ralph sure didn't expect that. Well, he did expect a request for a bodyguard, but why him? Why was he compatible for the guard, and not the likes of the more experienced members of the crew? Granted, Ralph was the one who killed the assassin last night, but it required the assistance of other members of the guard. He couldn't understand, but he still went with it, regardless.

And at the next day, he reported to Elsa for his first day as the queen's bodyguard. It doesn't seem quite hard. Granted, she does get nervous a couple of times, and was creating a bit of a mess of snow on her trail. She was scared after the attempt to murder her. But she tried to remain calm, anyways. She took deep breaths every now and then to calm herself while finishing her royal duties, and Ralph watched idly by at a respectable distance.

He slowly realizes why he was compatible. In terms of skill, he may not be the most experienced in combat when compared to the other guards. But it was all on his bond with the queen. Whenever Anna's not around, finishing her own duties, Elsa needed someone to calm her down. Someone to be there when she needs comfort. Someone who knows about the pain she feels, and has fought through it. Frankly, Ralph was the only one other than Anna who knows how to deal with it.

And his comforting skills were put to the test that night.

Elsa screamed as her eyes opened wide. She clutched the blankets as her upper body arched up in fear. She had just awoken from a nightmare. There's nothing more horrifying than a nightmare, and fear is the one thing that Elsa should avoid. If she doesn't, well...just look at the aftermath it had on her own room. Snow covered the whole place, some of the furniture were damaged as if the snow came like a burst from a cannon, and the walls were frozen solid.

A tear went down her face as she sobbed. It seems like the nightmare was trauma-inducing, or at least somewhere in that level. She tried as hard as she could to comfort herself, but the tears just keep running down her face, and onto her precious, light blue nightgown. She needed Anna to comfort her this time, but it doesn't look like she was gonna answer soon.

And then, there was a knock on the door.

"Um, your majesty?" asked Ralph. "You alright?"

"...No. I'm scared." replied Elsa.

Hearing this, Ralph went inside the room to check on her. He came into quite a shock when he saw the entire room was covered in cold snow. He placed his spear by the wall and walked over to the bed to get a closer look on the queen. Fortunately, she was fine. He pulled out his hankee to rub the tear off her face. And then, he spoke to her.

"Listen, it's going to be alright." he said. "No matter what happens, i'll be here for you."

"Really?" she asked.

"It's my duty, ma'am."

"...Okay. Thank you, Ralph."

"No need, your majesty."

And with that, he walked out of the room...or at least he would've if Elsa hadn't told him something before he walked out.

"Please, just call me Elsa."

"Okay then yo-...Elsa."

And so, he returned to his post and closed the door.

Elsa didn't feel scared anymore, knowing that now, there are 2 people who were still alive watching over her. With that thought in mind, she smiled for a quick second before closing her eyes once again.

2 months later...

It was the Midsummer Arendelle Ball. Everyone in the kingdom attended the ball, with the fanciest clothes in their wardorobe, and a partner to dance with. They were having the time of their lives, listening to good music, dancing to their heart's content, and eating some good food from the buffet. Even Elsa and Anna's cousin, Rapunzel, attended the ball with her husband, Eugene Fitzherberg.

Of course, Elsa, seeing all these people happy, was happy herself. She laughed a couple of times when Anna was in the dance floor with Kristoff. She was in her green dress, and it was covered with beautiful red flowers. You know, the one they were gonna use for Frozen Fever? Yeah, that one. But sure, she had the dress, but the one thing she didn't have was someone to dance with.

That's because he reported to his duties late.

Ralph had just walked into the ballroom, and head straight for Elsa. Seeing the queen in that beautiful dress made him quite happy. And of course, seeing Ralph in his outfit made Elsa quite happy as well. When he finally made it to her, they had a nice chat with each other.

"You're late." she said.

"Well, i had some trouble putting on this Justaucorps." he replied. "But i must say, i didn't realize how well it goes with your dress."

"Why thank you." and with that, Ralph gently kissed Elsa right hand.

Hey, his outfit was red, her outfit was green. Look at both colors at the same time, then talk to me.

"Would you like to dance?"

"With you, i'd love to."

Holding hands, they stepped into the middle of the dance floor, and they danced.

Ralph was a little nervous, hoping that he wouldn't step on her feet. Luckily, he didn't. The old charmer's actually got it. In fact, he actually twirled Elsa a couple of times during the dance. They both enjoyed the little moment they had together, putting a big smile on their faces through the night. And when the music stopped, and the crowd applauded, they were still in their dancing position, looking at each other, smiling. Of course they had to break away eventually.

"So...would you like to talk in the balcony with me?" asked Elsa.

"Gladly." replied Ralph.

They head on over to the balcony, where moonlight shined upon them as they gazed at it. What exactly were they talking about? Well, random stuff, really. Ranging from themselves, to issues around the kingdom. Some of Ralph's advice on it actually helped out a lot. But, that's for another story. And then, one topic on particular arose, which made Elsa a little nervous.

"So, have you ever thought about settling down with someone?" asked Ralph.

"Pardon?" replied Elsa.

"Do you...have any love interests?"

"Oh. Well, i try not to."

"Why not?"

"Two very important reasons. One: not sure if i really need to. I mean, i'm running this kingdom quite well. And if anything, having a husband would only slow it down."

"That, i may have to agree."

"And two...i don't want a man who would simply tell me they love me, and yet the only thing they wished for is to be king. I absolutely hate men who would only use love to gain power."

"That, i'm also gonna have to agree."

"Which is why i said to Anna that you can't marry a man you just met. Because you have to know them inside out before you marry them, that's what i say."

And then...Ralph's next words triggered a special, um...well...just read it. It's freaking adorable.

"...What about a man you've met, and known, for about 8 months?"

Hearing this, Elsa's eyes widened out of confusion as she turned to him with curiosity. "What're you talking about?" she asked.

Ralph said nothing. The only thing he did was look into her eyes, and hope that she got the message. Elsa was rather confused. But the more she looked into Ralph's eyes, the clearer the message had gotten. And then, she understood. The look on her face says it all. It was as if she read his mind, and it said to her: "I love you."

Suddenly, they both couldn't control their bodies. It was as if their brains just keep telling them to lean forward. But they just went with it. As they got closer, they slowly closed their eyes, and Ralph placed one hand on Elsa's cheek, and the other one of her hands.

And then, they kissed.

For a brief 3 seconds, it felt like fireworks exploded in their heads and bodies. Ralph actually had feelings for Elsa the first time they met, and tried to get as close to her as possible. Elsa on the other hand, didn't know she had these feelings back. And when they parted lips, all they could do was look at each other and smile.

"...I love you too." she said to him.

And with his hand on her hips, and her hands behind his neck, they kissed once more, embracing the moment.

And what happens next? Well, 5 years later, they finally got married. Even though Ralph didn't become king, he was happy just being with Elsa. Anna was the maid of honor, and Kristoff was the best man. They couldn't be happier with each other when they said their vows and kissed as husband and wife.

The result of their marriage was a son and a daughter, with the former being around 5 years older than the latter. The son was named Jack. Jackson Overland Frost. He had decided to bear his maiden name since it suited him better. He had white hair, a handsome face, and some of his father's skills which actually became handy 17 years later, when he chose to sign up for the royal guard.

And the daughter was named Vanellope. Vanellope Von Riggs. Black hair, which was usually tied with a red scrunchie, and a cute pale face. Her favorite activity was horse racing. By the time his brother joined the royal guard, Vanellope was running around with her horse, Candy, all around the kingdom, and even joined the Junior Arendelle Racing Team. As a result she brought back the kingdom a trophy for the International Horse Derby.

The family was extremely happy together...until death did them apart. Of course, nothing lasts forever. We all have to go sometime. But when Ralph and Elsa had to go, their last words were simply "I love you." whether it was for each other, which is Ralph's case, or their children, which was Elsa's case.

And a few months after the funeral, there was a statue in the middle of the castle courtyard of the first dance they shared together on that night. It was the happiest moment in their lives, and it was immortalized in stone.

But that wasn't the only thing that immortalized them.

"I'm bad, and that's good. I will never be good, and that's not bad. There's no one i'd rather be than me." said all the Bad-Anon members in union. And then, they sat down.

It was another regular Bad-Anon meeting. Or, at least it would've been, if there wasn't a new member joining the group.

"Before we begin today's meeting, i'd like to introduce to you all a new member to the group." said Clyde. "Ralph? Would you please?"

"Gladly." replied Ralph as he stood up. "As you all may know, Fix-it Felix Jr. got a ROM update just 3 days ago. And with it, the game got a new villain who's gonna be the game's antagonist with me. Everyone, meet my new friend."

Oh yeah, never told you guys. Fix-it Felix Jr. got updated. New graphics, new levels, and a new bonus level villain who will be messing up the Apartment alongside Ralph. And who is this person? Well, i'll let the light blue dress and blonde hair tell you. As she walked in, the entire room, with the exception of Mishaela, all felt fireworks explode in their brains at her beauty.

Just like your brain when it explodes into a million bits when you found out that she was reincarnated into a video game character with Ralph. Mind blown indeed.

"Hey guys." she said nervously. "My name's Elsa, Ice-it Elsa."

"Huh. And what's your relation with Ralph, exactly?" asked Clyde.

"Well, according to the game's canon...i'm his wife."

And then, the entire room gasped out if surprise and awe as Ralph folded his arms and grinned, returning to his seat.

"Well, welcome to the group, Mrs. Ice-it. Please, take a seat." said Clyde.

And with that, Elsa took her seat, and the meeting began.

While the meeting goes on, here's all you need to know about Elsa being in the game. Occasionally, players will enter a bonus level for extra points. They don't necessarily have to complete it, since it is a Bonus Level, after all. But the bonus is incredibly high due to the level's insane difficulty. And on the beginning of the bonus level, the screen would be covered in ice, before shattering, as a warning that they're entering the bonus level. And then Elsa appeared out of a snow cloud and yells out:

"I shall ice it!"

And then, she froze the entire apartment.

The battle with Elsa is challenging, because the icicles she sends down are much faster, and she can occasionally freeze you in place. Add that with the slippery ice physics, and the horizontal moving ducks, and you have a coin sucking concept for a level.

But that's not the hardest part of the update.

Make it to the top 10 high scores, and you are given a choice to enter the "Double ER" level, a level so difficult, IGN called "The most difficult arcade game level in the world" in their review of this new update. In the Double ER level, it begins with the ice screen again. But this time, the screen was punched into a million pieces before the two show up atop the building.

And then, the two transform. Elsa gains a different white dress, and black, raising hair. While Ralph's skin turns red, his body becomes covered with hair, except his face, and black spikes pop out from his hands and back. And his teeth becomes sharper. The reason it was called the Double ER was because while they were yelling out:

"We will destroy it!"

...Wow. Horrifying.

Their names were revealed in a caption of white to be Evil Elsa and Raging Ralph. Again, horrifying.

And then Elsa freezes the building while Ralph took it down with a single punch. So now, there are holes in the apartment, that can only be fixed by jumping to it, since they're not on the platforms, and fix them in mid-air. Top that off with the infinitely spawning bricks and icicles, and the much faster ducks, AND the ice physics, AND the fact that she can still freeze you in place, and you have a level broken as hell.

And instead of sending them off the building, you send them flying with fireworks when you complete the level with the caption "You are the best fixer ever!" Seriously, there's a reason why you have to be in the top 10 High Scores to play this level. It's tough as nails.

And a few minutes later, they closed off with the bad guy affirmation, and stepped out of the game, heading back to their respective games. Ralph decided to walk Elsa back home, since they both go to the same place, anyway. But on the train ride back, Ralph noticed that Elsa was reading a romance novel. Intrigued, he decided to start up a conversation.

"Whatcha' reading?" he asked.

"Oh. It's called '9 Lives'. It's about this man and woman who were reincarnated once every hundred years. And each life ends up with them getting together. It's just so cute, i can't help it."

"Well, that's interesting."

"And there was this one quote that just gets stuck in my head no matter what."

"What is it?"

"'Why worry about this life and the next, when we were born from the last?' It just...connects to me, somehow."

"Huh. It kinda does with me too, now that i think about it."

And then, the train stopped in Fix-it Felix Jr. With that, they got off the train, crossed the river, and were about to part ways.

"Well, goodnight, Elsa." said Ralph.

"Goodnight, Ralph." said Elsa.

However, instead of walking away, they couldn't help but stare at each other. It just feels right to them, and they have no idea why. That is until they leaned forward, and kissed each other. Suddenly, that quote becomes even more clear to them. It was as if they met before...in another life. And were destined to be together.

And with the kiss broken, the two smiled and returned home, walking away from each other, since they live on two separate sides of the game.

* * *

><p><strong>Still need a good Tag Assault for Kazuya, though...Oh, we're back? Sorry, got caught in my favorite game ever, here. But anyways, whaddya think? I dunno when i'll be posting again, so, yeah. Just keep your eyes peeled.<strong>

**And also, i may be posting a Tekken story about Kazuya and Jun...maybe. Hey, second place OTP, so can you blame me?**

**Anyway, please review, favorite, and follow! PEACE TO ALL MY PEOPLE!**


End file.
